guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Impossible Odds
Conditions I've tested this several times -- it seems that when under Impossible Odds, you simply can't keep conditions on Shiro. The notes said to blind him, but blindness is actually counterproductive here. — Stabber ✍ 18:46, 4 June 2006 (CDT) :I think upon activation (not upon hit), all conditions are transfered to those in the effect range. I tried blind flash spam but it always get transfered (and then the party takes a beating). --8765 01:42, 22 November 2006 (CST) ::Really? Should it be stressed that this only transfers conditions on HIT, not on ACTIVATION? I just beat Shiro quite easily in GoM with a Signet of Midnight mez and a Water ele friend with Blurred Vision (not blind, but a hex version of the same). I empathy'd shiro, my friend had her Seary Flames ele pummeling away at him, and a micromanaged wild blow Jora. Shiro must have never done more than like 30 dmg per hit, which is pretty poor for him. I think conditions may be a valid tool for defeating Shiro, but you just need to be sure which you use. Newms34 19:01, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Hexes When Shiro activates Impossible Odds, he loses one hex. I've tested this repeatedly. You either must use a cover hex, or hex him immediately after he uses Impossible Odds. Carinae Dragonblood 11:25, 14 September 2006 (CDT) If you have an assassin and an SS Necro on your team tell the assassin to immediatley use his celestial skill, star strike, and the SS Necro to use SS.. Shiro will promptly kill himself ^_^ :so this is why i used ss on him at half health and he died withing 2 seconds.--Coloneh 16:09, 22 October 2006 (CDT) I have been trying to use Echo and Blackout together to completely disable Shiro's skills. He just goes right on and uses them when he should be blacked out. Can someone else verify this for me? Glassman324 14:02, 3 March 2006 (CDT) shiro's skills cant be disabledKalamaras gr 13:33, 9 March 2007 (CST) Something we noticed during the Shiro fight in Gates of Madness. A Mesmer in the party cast Empathy on Shiro right after impossible odds was cast, and he DID NOT attack AT ALL. The craziest thing we have ever seen. He just stood there and did nothing. Could this be the AI trying to not kill itself? Isk8 10:27, 28 July 2007 (CDT) :Might've been some glitch or another with how he was supposed to attack or something, I know that the AI won't stop attacking with Empathy or SS in order to stop from killing itself, though it does stop with Backfire --Gimmethegepgun 10:33, 28 July 2007 (CDT) In the Gates of Madness mission, Impossible Odds now seems to remove all hexes. My SS necro pops on SS, Barbs and IP, and they were all gone when Shiro activated this skill. Glasswalker --- Anyone want to confirm this, or shall I just update the Article page? : Impossible Odds does not remove all hexes on him. We cast at least 5 on him and after the skill was used the purple arrow was still on his health bar. --[[User:Mahsa|'Mah']][[User:Mahsa|'sa']] 07:39, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Note That note about him hitting 4-6 times is at least partially incorrect. Lets say the highest damage he has taken while in Battle Scars is 2 damage; he uses Impossible Odds, will hit TWICE (he doesnt use any dual attacks) and then Battle Scars will not hit twice more, it will steal two life per attack. Unless someone can prove to me that note is 100% correct I'm removing it. --Shadowcrest 02:57, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Gladiator's defense on two (hero) warriors also seriously owns shiro as he starts impossible odds. I couldn't believe how fast he went down PuppetX 21:41, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Lets Face it... We all REALLY wish we had this skill ^^ Aura of Holy Might 02:43, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :Every martial class anyway :P. Imagine this with a scythe: triple damage to all foes nearby. Only needs Avatar of Grenth, vamp/zealous scythe and Aura of Holy Might for pure, complete and utter pwnage. -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 20:04, December 29, 2009 (UTC)